gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Animal Crossing: City Folk
Animal Crossing: City Folk is the ninth game played by Jon and Arin on Game Grumps. Game information Animal Crossing: City Folk (街へいこうよ どうぶつの森 Machi e ikō yo: Dōbutsu no mori, Animal Forest: Let's Go to the City), known in Europe and Australia as Animal Crossing: Let's Go to the City, is a 2008 life simulation video game developed and published by Nintendo for the Wii console and the third game in the Animal Crossing series. It is also one of the first titles that was re-released as a part of the Nintendo Selects collection in 2011. In City Folk, the player character lives in a rural village populated with anthropomorphic animals, taking part in various activities such as collecting and planting. Similar to other games in the Animal Crossing series the game is synced to the Wii system clock and calendar, allowing the game to be played in real-time and affecting the occurrence of in-game events based on the current time of day or season. City Folk utilizes Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection, allowing players to visit one another's villages via online play. The game is also the first Wii title to be compatible with the Wii Speak accessory, which enables voice chat. City Folk was officially announced at E3 2008. While the game is one of the best-selling games on the Wii with 3.38 million copies sold worldwide, the game received mixed reviews, gaining aggregate scores of 73 and 73.48% on Metacritic and GameRankings respectively; common criticism was directed towards the game's similarity to its predecessor, Animal Crossing: Wild World. Animal Crossing: City Folk's gameplay is built upon the gameplay of previous Animal Crossing games. The Wii Remote pointer and motion controls (including the Nunchuk) can be used for handling tools, such as axes, slingshots, fishing rods, and bug-catching nets. The game also has shovels and watering cans. Players live in individual houses spread apart from each other, unlike Animal Crossing, in which all four houses are located in a central plaza, and Animal Crossing: Wild World, in which all players share one house. Each town begins with six animal residents, and can grow to a maximum of ten. In Animal Crossing for the Nintendo GameCube, up to 15 animal residents can live in a single town, and in Animal Crossing: Wild World, there can be only 8. In previous iterations of Animal Crossing, custom clothing involves a single image that is repeated on the front, back and sleeves; in City Folk, the player can make separate images for each, which is called a "Pro" design. The player will be able to celebrate as time progresses through several real-world holidays, such as Christmas Eve, Christmas Day, Thanksgiving, Easter, Father's Day, Mother's Day, and Halloween, although they are named differently in the game itself. Holiday-associated characters from previous games return, as well as new additions such as Zipper T. the Easter Bunny, Pavé (a peacock who celebrates "Festivale"), and Nat (a chameleon who hosts the "Bug-off", a bug catching contest). Players use a currency known as "bells" in the game. They can get bells by selling items to Nook, the local store owner, such as fish, bugs, fruit, or almost anything they have. Players can save their bells in their own account at the Bank of Nintendo. They may deposit or withdraw bells at the ABD machine located at the town hall. Players have their own house in the game. Their house is provided by Tom Nook. Nook allows them to pay off their house over time, instead of all at once. They can go to the ABD machine to pay off some of this debt whenever they have the money. Once a player pays off a certain amount, their house is upgraded, adding a new story or making the first level of the house bigger. Players may decorate this house anyway they please. The HRA (Happy Room Academy) in the city rates their room, and will pick a room to put on display. Players buy furniture at Tom Nook's, Redd's in the city, or from other animals in their town. Players can use feng shui to earn more HRA points and get luckier in their daily doings, such as catching rare fish or bugs more often. Players and animals alike can participate in hobbies. These include fishing, bug-catching, fossil finding, and gardening. There is a wide variety of bugs and fish that can be caught, which can be sold or donated to the museum. There is also a large selection of trees and flowers to plant. There are many fossils to be found buried across the village. The player can participate in occasional Bug-Offs or Fishing Tourneys. The city is a new area added to the game. The player can go there by taking a bus from town, driven by Kapp'n, and once at the city, players can buy clothes, get their hair done, go to a theatre, bid on furniture, and much more. Also, characters may appear in the city such as Phineas (who hands out prizes) and Kicks (who polishes shoes). Playthrough The main character's name is Yump»♦ and the city's name is Athens. The playthrough was stopped early due to Suzy playing the game using the same save off camera and doing virtually everything that can be done in it. Episodes }} Category:Games Category:Wii Games Category:Animal Crossing Wii Category:Animal Crossing: City Folk Category:Nintendo Games Category:Simulation Games Category:Game Grumps Games Category:Animal Crossing Games